The Dead of Night
by Kurokandi
Summary: Just a little of what goes on between an earl and his butler in the dead of night. Things get a little hot 'n' heavy. Rated M for lemons. Full of yaoi, smutty goodness - read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _Hello Lovelies. This is the first ever fanfic that I've decided to let anyone else read. I've been writing them for a while but keep them locked up in some dark, hidden place where they will never see the light of day after completion. Heh, I guess you could consider yourself special. Not really... I'm really not that great a writer. Anyway, this is basically about the nighttime adventures of Sebastian and Ciel. Enjoy! Or not... that's totally up to you..._

_Bong bong bong_... One of the several ornately carved grandfather clocks tolled 11 times, ringing in the hour preceding midnight. The night was quiet, still as an undisturbed pond as the stars and silver moon illuminated the grounds of the Phantomhive estate, yet never revealing the vile creatures that lurked there.

Had this been any other night, these nocturnal beasts would remain hidden, afraid of attracting the attention of a certain demon butler that happened to be rather skillful with silverware. However, tonight was different. Beyond the fortified walls of the mansion, the creatures of the night ran amuck, as their sole threat was occupied with other affairs.  
In stark contrast to the ominous tranquility of the gardens, inside the Phantomhive mansion was very much alive.  
Hot breaths and muffled grunts could be heard in the most private room of the manor, as well as the jarring knocking of a desk to a wall.

"Unffff...Ah!" Ciel whimpered and squirmed as his butler proceeded to force him front first over the desk sending several unsuspecting folders and pens clattering to the floor. Gloved hands pressed and forcefully squeezed and groped the svelte body beneath them. Ciel writhed at the domineering touch and pressed himself backwards into the clothed, muscled chest behind him. A nipple was pinched and his neck was bitten as he was pinned down.

"Sebas- Ah...dammit Sebastian!" Ciel cursed in pleasure, slamming his small fists onto the desk beneath him. The boy let slip a low moan as his butler began to grind his hips into his backside, a strong arm hooked around his torso, a warm mouth latched on to the nape of his neck, marking him. The sound of rustling clothing and soft thuds could be heard as the demon butler continued to have his way with his master. It was hot and heavy and just the release they both needed from the stress of the day. It was almost too much. Sebastian was still completely clothed, more or less, and Ciel remained in a dwindling nightshirt that was being threatened to be ripped off at any moment.  
_Skrrrrrrttt_ As if on cue, Ciel gasped as he felt the expensive white shirt being shredded to pieces, buttons popping and scattering across the hard wood floor. Relishing the newly exposed skin, Sebastian pressed himself even closer.

"Tell me...what you...want" Sebastian panted into Ciel's pierced ear between the thrusting of clothed hips and bites. Deciding it was becoming too hot, the butler remove his tailcoat and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. This gave Ciel enough time to turn around and face him for the first time, lower back pressing into the edge of the desk, gazing up at his butler with a look of sheer desire. Despite his pride, he was actually enjoying this. The rough touch of his butler was welcomed, and he writhed uncontrollably as Sebastian gradually moved a knee upward between his legs, causing Ciel to wince and begin to move his hips in a slow back and forth motion, his black boxers riding up. Ciel lolled his head back at the growing need between his thighs, feeling the need to be dominated.

"Mmmfff...Sebastiannnn"

At this cry of encouragement, Sebastian grabbed his master's hips, rather roughly, and forced them down even harder into his clothed thigh, softly grunting as he felt the small boy growing needier with every passing second. With his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of the young earl's hair, yanked his head backward, and latched on to his neck. **Hard**.

"Mm..Aaaaaaaahhh!"

Both breathing hard and starting to break a sweat, Ciel came down from his temporary high and draped himself over his insatiable butler's shoulders. The only sounds escaping him were an inheritable string of broken words.

"Oh God...Seba- ...Mm...please" was all Ciel was able to gasp out between sated breaths. His hair was ruffled and sticking to his sweat laden skin. His head resting on the still clothed shoulder of his butler, he struggled to clear the stars from his last utterance, however, sparked a new interest in the demon servant. His master, his self righteous, proud, master said _please_...please what? Sebastian mused in his mind, his sadistic infatuation with the boy growing immensely at the mere thought of utter dominance over his master. The irony was really quite amusing. Unable to suppress the urge to exploit his earl's newfound weakness, Sebastian proceeded to lift the boy up, carry him to the bed, and all but throw him into the mass of expensive sheets and pillows. He straddled the boy's subtle hips, sat up, and began to unbutton his vest and nothing but black silken dress pants, Sebastian gazed down at his disheveled master.

"Young master, as your faithful servant, you are aware it is my duty to protect and serve you in any way that I can..." Sebastian trailed a finger down the boy's sensitive torso, causing the boy to arch his back into the hand. Sebastian paused to grip his flawless gloves between his teeth and pull them off dauntingly slow. Ciel could do nothing but watch the seductive show as he lay pinned under strong hips. Blushing at the realization that the pride that he had so desperately fought to maintain had slipped, even for a second, embarrassed him, and he even felt a tinge of anger slip into his words.

"S-Sebastian I want...hahh" Ciel began, only to be cut off by a persistently rough hand that had moved between his thighs.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian mused, looming over him with his signature smirk.

"Mm... Don't make me...s-say it" the boy struggled to force the words out, desperately clinging to whatever sanity he had left. He couldn't take this much longer. The room was as hot as a sauna during the summer nights anyway, and with the situation at hand, he felt every bit of his resolve begin to fade away with his sweat droplets into the sheets. Sebastian opted for a rather confused facade.

"I'm afraid I am unaware of what you are referring to, young master, care to specify?"

By this point Sebastian had both of Ciel's wrists in one of his hands, and pinned them above the boy's head. The young earl was completely at his mercy and Sebastian was loving every minute of it. Ciel paused just long enough to gather his wit and stared directly into his butlers eyes, their faces about two feet apart.

"Sebastian I..."

Pause.

"I want you to take me... Th...That's an order." Ciel managed, forcing every dwindling bit of authority he had left into his voice.  
Sebastian, slightly surprised at his usually witty master's lack of subtlety, simply smirked down at him. Consent was all he sought, not that it mattered either way to him.

"Yes, my lord"

His butler licked his lips, abandoned his last grip on self control, and descended.

**A/N **_Oooooh cliff hanger. Please review! I love hearing from people and it's the only way I'll be confident enough to continue. Don't leave our lustful couple in heat! They need you! If not for me, review for their sake! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Until next time, loves._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__ Hello, loves. Here's just an apology for not updating for a while. A thing called college popped up out of no where and decided to take over my life. Anyway, a new chapter is coming soon! (As in within the week) I haven't given up, I promise! Have a question/suggestion for the next chapter? PM me! Or, ya know, leave a review... ~kisses~_


End file.
